It's just
by nolabell66
Summary: Words can either hurt or light a fire


Baron laid on his back phone in hand. He listened to the shower run.

Allthingswwe5, "He runs like his hairline."

All4fun5, "Don't they pay him enough to fix that?" Baron huffed sitting up. He wasn't sure why he read the comments people left, or why he cared. Everyone could say what they want but no one liked being talked about. No one liked to be the butt of a joke.

He was happy. Living a dream, but it hurt when people made comments. He knew better than anybody that his hair was thinning. It started two years ago. He honestly didn't pay attention. He always had it pulled back. When he signed in WWE it wasn't brought up. But the internet was a playground. People could say whether they wanted when they wanted. And Baron was embarrassed to admit it let it get to him. "He lost his briefcase faster than his hair," he tossed his phone. The shower stopped.

"You are up," she came out wrapped in a large white towel. He smiled at her. Just seeing her took his mind off of everything. She was a rock in his life. She made him grounded when he needed it. Reminded him what was important.

"Yeah," he reached for her pulling him toward her.

"And I see on your phone," she noticed the phone on the edge of the bed. Baron only raised his eyebrows. "What did I tell you," she rested her forehead against his.

She read the comments. And they made her mad. It made her mad people would shot that low. Go after something so personal. A couple times she found herself saying something. But that only added fuel to their fire. It was a no win situation.

She learned it was best to not even look at it. She knew Baron, the person he really was. The person she loved. The person she watched work hard to get here. The person many didn't see. She was so thankful he had let her in.

Because under all the tattoos, mean looks and sly comments was a heart of gold. He was nothing she thought he would be and everything she wanted.

"It's our last day," she kissed him. Baron hated this part. The part they had to leave each other. It would be for three days, a week, sometimes more. There were phone calls and texts but it wasn't the same. He hated she held down the house. That if something went wrong she had to handle it. He hated he missed so much, like birthdays and holidays. He hated she went to most thing by herself. He even hated it that she never complained. She never made him choice.

"You are right," he smiled at her.

"They are jealous, most are young," she knew it was still on his mind. "You know they would never say it to your face. They hide behind a screen." She always tried to make him feel better. She never thought at their age they would deal with bullies. "The only person you should worry about caring how you look is me." He laughed, she could make him smile even when he didn't want to.

"But do you," he asked. He couldn't help but wonder. Everyone says it is not about looks, but he knew she read what people said. She tilted her head.

"Baron," she took his face in her hands. "I don't care about your hair, you what pants you are wearing, or any of that. I love you, the person."

"How did I get so lucky," he hugged her tight.

"Fuck if I know," she laughed. Wishing they could stay like this. Just them, no one else.

…

Baron walked the airport. He wasn't even sure what day it was. He was tired, it had been two weeks since he was home. This run had been brutal. He was just told his role would be changing into a new storyline. He was excited. "I get to wear suits," Baron texted.

"Oh, I like you in a suit," she texted back.

"I had a few ordered," he texted back.

"Can't wait to see them," Baron smiled at his phone. "I miss you."

"Me too," Baron let out a deep breathe.

"Call me tomorrow, I have to get some sleep, be safe love you." Baron typed goodnight. He had a hour before his flight. "Stay off the Internet," Baron read his screen.

"What," he muttered, she never texted anything like that. And like a child he went right to it.

Muscleman76, "She is way to hot for him," Baron looked down at a picture of him and her. Someone snapped it while they were having lunch. Neither had seen it being taking. Or knew it was all over social media. Reporting it, trying it have it taken down was pointless. It had been spear after than he could stop it.

Thebellagirl,"She is in it for the money," wrote.

WWEface673, "He should get hair extensions like her."

Lowrider89, "Wonder if she makes him keep the beanie on in bed?"

Wrestlinggurl82, "Clearly he put the money into her, she looks fake." Baron clenched his jaw. Fine they talked about him. Made jokes, but not her. She didn't want the spotlight. Why go after her? What gave them the right to even put this picture out? He wanted to punch someone or something. But that would have to wait.

…

Ruby waited by the back door, she watched finally seeing the cab. "Thank you for sneaking me in," Baron's girlfriend said.

"No worries," they hugged hello. "So he really has no idea?"

"No, he thinks I am at work," she smiled. "He had been down. Work is crazy."

"It has been," Ruby shook her head.

"I love the photo shoot you guys had," she smiled. Baron wasn't friend with a lot of people at work. But he had made friend with Corey and Ruby. They took pride in being outcast.

"It was fun."

"I hope he is not mad I just showed up," she frowned.

"Are you kidding," Ruby laughed, "he is sicken how he talks about you. It is like a twelve year old boy. Plus he was pretty upset over that picture and what people said."

"Yeah well people are asshole," she waved her hand, "hair extensions!" She huffed, "I don't have time for that. I don't know how Liv can stand them? They are bigger than her."

"Well, he is in makeup," Ruby clapped her hands together. "I know he is going to be so happy to see you."

"Thank you for helping me out," she hugged Ruby.

…..

"It has been a long time," she heard Baron voice, over what sounded like hair clippers. She stopped, "no going back now." She turned the corner to see Baron sitting and the hair stylist holding what was his hair.

"Baron," he looked up to see his shocked girlfriend, hand over her mouth. He hadn't told her he was doing this. He just made up his mind.

She walked over to him, "just tell me it's not because," she knelt down in front of him finding his hand under the cape.

"No," he found himself almost crying, "it's just time. I wanted it." She smile squeezing his hands. "Goes with my new suits."

"We good," the hair stylist asked.

"Yeah," Baron said, he kept his eyes on her. She laughed as hair fall around them.

"Ok," the hairstylist finished, holding a mirror.

"I like it," Baron said, he looked down at her, she smiled. The hairstylist pulled the cape off. Baron helped her up.

"You went to keep this," the hairstylist held Baron hair up.

"Can you donate," she asked.

"I will look into it."

"We are going to save so much on shampoo," he laughed.

"Good," she smiled, "because apparently I am pretty high maintenance. Oh by the way surprise." He leaned down kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you," she said, "and you won't be stealing all my hair ties."

"You are a mess," Baron laughed lifting her off ground in a hug.

…...

Baron had forgot his hair cut was video, and like most thing it went on the Internet. All of it, not just him shaving his head but his girlfriend with him. And as always there were comments.

Winder690,"Guess he gave it up."

ECW4Ever,"Highlight of Raw is a hair cute...sad."

Twinkledust93, "oh she is crying. I don't know why people make such a big deal about his hair."

Highlightreel276, "looks good man!"

Powergirl45, "oh the way he looks at her! Relationship Goals!"

Rubyriotwwe,"you two are so cute it is sick! Oh and I knew the whole time she was coming."

Wwegraves, "what true love looks like. You are a lucky man, Corbin."

Baroncordinwwe, "yes I am! All the trolls and haters will have to find something else to comment on. Sad day for them." Baron turned his phone off rubbing his hand over his head. People would always find something. That was a negative to being in the public eye. But if he had her to go home to, to be there, none of it mattered. Corey was right he was a lucky man.


End file.
